


The Adventures of Annabelle Lennox, Age 6

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [15]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of microfics, detailing brief moments in the life of Annabelle Lennox, age 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Annabelle Lennox, Age 6

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 round of ladiesbingo, filling my "Hey, it's that guy: Minor characters" square.

1) Steeljaw held completly still as the tiny human climbed--surprisingly cautiously for one so young--onto his back. Once she was settled, Annabelle brandished her cardboard sword and shouted, “Let’s go, Steeljaw! Time to get our fort back!”

2) “Daddy, will you tell me a story?”

“A story about what, Princess?” Will Lennox tucked the blanket in around his daughter as she settled down for sleep.

“Mmm… One where the bad guys win this time.”

“Why would you want a story about the bad guys?”

“Well,” Annabelle cuddled her well-loved plush Ironhide closer. “If the bad guys don’t win at least a little bit, it doesn’t matter when the good guys do.”

3) Annabelle sighed happily as her mother wrapped the fluffy towel with the hood around her and cuddled her close. This was her favorite part of bath time.

4) “I don’t like these shoes!” the girl protested as Sarah Lennox tightened the laces. “They feel stupid!”

“What do you want then?” her mother asked.

“Those!” Sarah sighed as Annabelle pointed at a pair of boots that would have looked better with Will’s fatigues than _anything_ in Belle’s closet.

5) “When I grow up, I’m gonna fight Decepticons too!” Annabelle told Optimus proudly.

6) “Ironhide?” Annabelle whispered. “Can I sleep with you?”

“Why would you wish to sleep with me? You have your own room and your own bed.”  
The old Autobot looked at the young girl in confusion.

“I had a bad dream and I’m scared. Please can I sleep with you?”

“Very well.” Ironhide lowered his hand so that the human could climb into it. “But only for tonight.”

7) “I want this one and this one!” Annabelle held up the angry gorilla mask and the Cinderella dress happily.

Sarah nodded. “Okay. Gorilla princess is better than what your dad wanted.”

8) “I’m not going to school unless Ironhide comes too.” Annabelle crossed her arms and stomped her foot, considering the argument over.

9) Annabelle pulled her favorite book down from the shelf--currently “If You Give A Moose A Muffin”--and settled down onto the couch with it. Quietly, so that her daughter wouldn’t be disturbed, Sarah pulled out her phone and snapped a picture as the girl began reading out loud to herself.

10) The blond girl looked at her mother’s stomach curiously. “How does a _whole_ baby even fit in there? Did Wheeljack make her shrink?”

11) “Can you reach yet, Belle?” Rewind asked, as he lifted the human up toward the top shelf of the closet, where her mother had hidden the old blanket she said Annabelle was too old for.

“Got it!” The girl crowed happily, clutching the tattered fabric to her chest.

12) School wasn’t so bad, even without Ironhide, Annabelle decided on the day that the teacher brought in the python and the lady from the animal sanctuary. The animal lady was a little silly, but the python was pretty and he let her hold him.

And secretly, Annabelle was proud that she was the only girl that didn’t scream when the animal lady took the snake out of its cage.


End file.
